<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#6 Amnesia by KittyNoir666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655374">#6 Amnesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666'>KittyNoir666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix Month 2019 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I guess you could say the ending is open ending but really it's not, is angsty but also good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets in a car accident and he can't remember who his friends are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix Month 2019 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#6 Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Amnesia </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix woke up groggy and hazy. He didn’t know where he was and that scared him. He saw that he was in a room with white walls, a curtain, and shelves full of medical stuff. He also had a headache and his leg hurt a lot. He heard the door open and saw someone come in. It was someone in a white coat and a clipboard. She seemed to be writing something down when she noticed Felix awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look finally woke up” Felix just looked confused, “So how are you feeling sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um who are you and where am I?” Felix asked the person</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The person understood immediately what was going on and gave Felix a sadden look before answering, “I’m your Doctor, Doctor Tempest Noel and right now you are at the hospital because you were in a minor car crash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix looked around a bit and thought that yeah that would make sense but he was still a bit confused on who he was he decided to ask the doctor, “Would you happen to know who I am?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do” The doctor responded with a sad smile, “Your Felix Vidal and sorry to say but your parents are occupied at the moment so they won't be able to visit you but since you have a guardian who I believe is one of your family’s staff members they will be here shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK” was all Felix could say ‘cause for some reason he didn’t feel sad that his parents weren’t there for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But there are people here to see you I believe they are your friends,” the doctor said, “only if you want to”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this Felix didn’t know what to say considering the situation he was in. He then thought that maybe these people might help him remember who he was. So he told the doctor, “I want to see them but can you inform them of what's going on please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will,” The doctor said heading to the door before looking back and saying, “you will be allowed to leave once we check you over once more to make sure there isn’t any more damage ok”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK” Felix replied back. With that, the doctor left to get his friends which left Felix to his own mind wondering how these people he's about to see will react considering he can’t remember them. He stayed in silence for at least 20 minutes before the door reopened letting in those who are supposed to be my friends. Those who entered were a girl and two boys following her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl was caramel skinned, she had blonde hair that she had in a bun except for her bangs, she had blue eyes, a slim figure, was shorter then the guys, she was wearing a long sleeve blouse with a grey pencil skirt, and flat shoes. The first guy had tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes, was taller than the girl and was wearing a blue fading to a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. The last guy was a dark-skinned boy, dark brown hair,  golden brown eyes, around the same height as the other boy but about an inch shorter and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans with black vans shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shuffled themselves into the room but stayed their distance from him. They stayed in that awkward silence not knowing what to say. So Allegra decided to break that silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Felix?” Allegra asked with so much concern in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix didn’t know how to feel about this since he didn't know them but responded with, “I’m feeling better but my foot still hurts and I have no memory of who I am or who you guys are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group looked at each other with worried faces then looked back at him. The girl stepped forward and introduced her self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I'm Allegra and those two are Claude and Allan,” She said introducing the other two also, “And we’re your friends since we were little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude decided to join in with Allegra, “We also have one other friend, shes new to the group by the way, who at the moment isn’t here in the country itself but she’ll be back tomorrow since we told her you were in an accident and have memory loss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She sounded pretty panicky so if she starts fussing over you know its because she cares for you very much,” Allan added</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” Felix asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her names Nyx and you could say she’s the mother figure in the group,” Allegra said moving to sit on the seat next to Felix. At that, the other two took a seat on the couch that was also in the room next to the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They began talking about Felix’s past and how he lived his life. The awkwardness was still there but not as strong as before. They would laugh at Claude’s antics and misadventures, they listened to a song of Allegra’s that she had been working on, and finally, they listen to one of Allan’s song that he had put together for Nyx’s birthday coming up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor then came back in with a woman following in her maid outfit. Felix sat up when he noticed it wasn’t just them anymore and the other three stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Mlle Rosemarie” Allegra greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon to you too Allegra,” Rosemarie greeted, “and hello to you boys also”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Afternoon ma'am,” both boys greeted at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “So good news Felix you are allowed to leave today since you only have a broken leg and your Amnesia is guaranteed to only be temporary and you should remember everything in due time.” The doctor said, “this is your guardian who came to pick you up and take you back to your home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest we get going so we can get you settled well in your own home,” Rosemarie said, she then turned to the others and asked, “will you three be staying the night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, we don't want to make Felix uncomfortable so …” Allegra started but was interrupted by Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I wouldn’t mind if you stayed behind so you could tell me more about my self to see if that helps me remember.” Felix rushed out but developed a bit of a blush on his cheeks, it wasn’t really noticeable though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess we’ll be staying the night Mlle Rosemarie,” Allan said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that settled they started packing what little things Felix had and made their way to the car. Once in the car, they went to Felix’s house if you can call it a house. See Felix was a rich kid which meant that where he really lived was a mansion fully stocked of staff members and everything. It was also gated with security so nothing bad would happen to Felix and his family. Though it hasn’t stopped Nyx from breaking in when her instincts tell her something is wrong with Felix and he needs help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly settled Felix in his room and began Building a fort thing so they could all be settled in for a sleepover. They would tell him tales of their days together and how much fun they had. How responsible he was with everything. How they all became friends and how they became friends with Nyx. Though at the mention of Nyx they all talked about how they were still getting used to her personality. Later into the night, Nyx joined them by going through the window and settled in just fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Felix didn’t know when he’d get his memory back but he liked that he won’t go through this alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>